Die großen Töchter Ardas
by bluejerry
Summary: Eine Prophezeiung spricht von drei Heldinnen, von den Valar auserkoren, um der Gemeinschaft des Ringes auf ihrer Reise bei zu stehen. Das Schicksal geht oft seltsame Wege. Was am Ende dabei herauskommt, können selbst die ganz Weisen nicht sagen.
1. Prolog

_Die großen Töchter Ardas_

„Es wird eine Versammlung geben. Einen Rat im Hause Elronds und es werden Vertreter aller Völker Mittelerdes erscheinen um zu entscheiden, was geschehen soll mit Isildurs Fluch". Galadriels Augen glitzerten im Sternenlicht, als sie durch ihr Waldreich wandelte und dem Gesang der Galadhrim lauschte. „Auch der Hobbit aus dem Auenland wird bald dort sein. Ich spüre wie das Übel sich nähert. Es wird eine Gemeinschaft geben, die sich auf den steinigen Weg in die dunklen Lande wagt."

Galadriel blieb stehen, war sie doch an ihrem Ziel angelangt. Vor ihr schimmerte der Spiegel im Mondschein. Der Spiegel, der ihr den Blick in die Mysterien und Geschehnisse Mittelerdes zu geben vermochte. Als die Herrin des goldenen Waldes ihren Blick auf die glatte Oberfläche richtete, kräuselte sich diese und das Spiegelbild der Nacht verschwamm. Etwas, das selbst sie in ihrer Voraussicht nicht erwartet hatte bot sich ihren Augen. Das Bild zeigte ihr das Antlitz dreier Frauen, Seite an Seite mit der Gemeinschaft, die den Halbling Frodo nach Mordor begleiten sollte. Konnte es sein? Sollte die Prophezeiung der drei großen Heldinnen dieser Zeit endlich Erfüllung finden, nun, da das dritte Zeitalter allmählich sein Ende fand?

Zur Zeit, da sich die Welt dem Ende neigt,

Da Berge zerfallen und Grün vergeht,

Flüsse versiegen und Völker schwinden,

Treten Kriegerinnen auf den Plan.

Von Ost und West, von Nord und Süd

Erklingen Stimmen.

Von den Valar gerufen reiten sie in die Schlacht.

Angst und Schmerzen werden sie begleiten,  
Gemeinschaft und Liebe werden sie stärken,

Die drei großen Töchter Ardas.

„Es ist soweit", flüsterte Galadriel, die schöne Herrin des Lichts in die Nacht hinein.

„Sie werden gerufen".


	2. Mondauge

**Kapitel 1 - Mondauge**

An jenem ungewöhnlich warmen Frühlingstag schien die Mittagssonne heiß auf das Kopfsteinpflaster der weißen Stadt Minas Tirith. Auf dem Festplatz im Osten des ersten Ringes herrschte reges Treiben zwischen den Zelten, die hier von Gauklern, Barden und Spielern besetzt wurden. Auch Spaßvögel und Trickser und auch Taschendiebe, die sich diesen Luxus nicht leisten konnten, aber trotzdem die eine oder andere Münze erhaschen wollten, trieben sich an einem solchen Tag auf dem Platz herum. Die Gaststube des für gewöhnlich vollen Wirtshauses „Zum fallenden Stein" war leer, denn die Reisenden, die die Stadt erreichten hielten sich bei diesem Wetter noch auf dem Nord-oder Südmarkt der Stadt auf, oder sie schlenderten über die freie Fläche des Festplatzes und ließen sich unterhalten, um am Ende des Tages ihre Geldbörsen um einige Münzen erleichtert vorzufinden. Die Märkte im ersten Ring zogen das unterschiedlichste Klientel an. Man traf hier selbstverständlich den ärmsten Teil der Stadtbewohner, die sich hauptsächlich im ersten Ring aufhielten, Reisende, die Vorräte aufstockten und ihre Ausrüstung ausbessern ließen, Bürger der Mittelschicht, denen die Läden im dritten Ring zu teuer waren, fahrende Händler, die ihre Waren ablieferten und Schaulustige eines jeden Standes, die auf der Suche nach Unterhaltung waren. An Tagen wie diesem schien die Dunkelheit und Bedrohung die von Osten her immer näher rückte, vergessen. Die junge Frau mit den vielen frechen Zöpfen, die unter dem bunten Tuch, das sie sich ins Haar gebunden hatte hervor schauten, streifte durch die Gassen, vorbei an den Ständen des Südmarktes und rümpfte die Nase bei dem Schwall an Gerüchen, der ihr entgegen schwappte. Es roch nach würzigem Käse und Fisch, der besser nicht noch viel länger in der Sonne liegen sollte, nach Wein und Bier, nach den Ausdünstungen der vielen Menschen, die sich um die Stände drängten, nach frisch gebratenem Fleisch, Eiern und Speck aus den Tavernen und ebenfalls schwach nach Fäkalien aus den kleinen Gässchen in den ärmeren Vierteln des ersten Rings. An diesem heißen Mittag wehte kaum ein Lüftchen, weshalb der Duft der Stadt wie in einer Schüssel innerhalb der Stadtmauern waberte. Das Gemisch dieser Gerüche wäre für eine feine Nase auf Dauer wohl unerträglich gewesen, doch die junge Frau war hier aufgewachsen. Diese Straßen mit all ihren Gerüchen und sonderbaren Gestalten waren ihr Zuhause. Höher als im dritten Ring war sie noch niemals gewesen.

Sie lief über den vollen, lauten Markt, wo die Händler mit kräftiger Stimme ihre Waren preisgaben und Taschendiebe Geldbeutel von Gürteln schnitten, darauf bedacht nicht selbst Opfer eines solchen zu werden und spielte gedankenverloren mit einer Münze in ihrer Hosentasche, als ein dünnes Stimmchen irgendwo in der Masse ihren Namen rief. Verwirrt sah sie sich um und ließ ihren Blick schweifen auf der Suche nach dem Besitzer. Sie sah die bunte Menschenmenge, Frauen mit Kindern auf dem Arm und an der Hand, Käufer, die prüfend an der Ware rochen, Vögel und Nagetiere, die sich auf dem Boden um die heruntergefallenen Reste zankten und ein Meer aus dunklen Haarschöpfen. Nachdem sie nicht fündig wurde, widmete sie sich wieder der Münze in ihrer Tasche und ließ sie durch ihre flinken Finger gleiten. Da hörte sie erneut, nun etwas lauter ein fernes „Mondauge!". Ihren Kopf drehte sie ruckartig in die Richtung, aus der sie den Ruf vermutete und diesmal wurde sie fündig. Ein kleiner, ärmlich gekleideter Junge saß auf einer Mauer über dem Warenstand seiner Eltern, ließ seine Füße baumeln und grinste sie fröhlich winkend an. „Hallo Freon", rief sie, lachte und zwinkerte ihm heiter zu. Der Kleine sprang mit einem Satz von der Mauer und drängte sich durch die Menge hin zu ihr. Die Leute beachteten ihn nicht und so stellte ein hektisch vorbei eilender Käufer dem Jungen versehentlich ein Bein. Stolpernd, sich gerade noch vor einem Sturz bewahrend kam er vor ihr zum Stehen, sah mit großen Augen zu ihr herauf und lächelte breit. „Hallo Mondauge", sagte er noch einmal, diesmal ganz sicher, dass sie ihn hören konnte.

Der kleine, dünne Freon in seinen zu großen, löchrigen braunen Hosen und seiner fleckigen Tunika gab, tollpatschig wie er war ein bemitleidenswertes und zugleich doch irgendwie putziges und komisches Bild ab, so dass Ithilhen, denn das war ihr richtiger Name, sich das Lachen verkneifen musste und ihm stattdessen breit grinsend die braunen Haare zerstrubbelte. Er kicherte und versuchte zu entkommen, doch sie war stärker und so wurde er gleich noch einmal ordentlich durchgekitzelt. Als er keuchend und lachend seine Kapitulation ausrief, ließ sie endlich von ihm ab und ließ ihn verschnaufen. „Freon, wissen deine Eltern wo du bist? Ich sehe sie schon wieder den gesamten ersten Ring auf den Kopf stellen auf der Suche nach dir." Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und setzte sich auf den Rand eines Blumenkübels im Schatten der Mauer des zweiten Ringes. Wie immer versuchte er sich stärker und selbstständiger aussehen zu lassen, als er eigentlich war. Vermutlich um die für sein Alter fehlende Größe irgendwie wieder wett zu machen. Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte und verkündete stolz: „Die sind beschäftigt und solange ich wieder da bin bevor es dunkel wird, werden sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Ich komm auch allein gut zurecht." Er lächelte leicht. „Außerdem bist du ja jetzt bei mir, Mondauge. Mama weiß, dass ich bei dir sicher bin." Die Vertrauensseligkeit des Jungen rührte Ithilhen und brachte auch sie, wie so oft, zum Lächeln. Seine Eltern Lorena und Ferenn waren mit ihrer Mutter gut befreundet und sobald Freon auf die Welt gekommen war, hatte Ithilhen die Rolle der Beschützerin und großen Schwester eingenommen. Doch nicht nur er hing ihr an den Fersen. Die meisten Kinder liebten die spaßige junge Frau.

Sie selbst war ein Einzelkind und lebte mit ihrer Mutter Olae im Kürschnerviertel des ersten Ringes. Dort wohnten Sticker, Färber, Gerber, Schneider und Weber. Viele jener waren wie Olae alleinerziehende Mütter, Witwen, ärmliche Familien mit kranken oder alten Vätern. Die Söhne, die in dieser Gegend aufwuchsen gingen oft bei den Küfern im Nachbarviertel oder bei den Handwerkern, den Lampenmachern, Bogenmachern, Schmieden oder Schreinern in die Lehre, um mehr Geld in die Familie zu schaffen. Ithilhens Mutter war eine Schneiderin, die sich allein durchs Leben schlagen musste, ohne Mann an ihrer Seite, der sie unterstützte und ohne Sohn, der ihr im Alter unter die Arme greifen konnte. Ithilhen war die Einzige, die ihr im Leben geblieben war, denn ihre Eltern und Geschwister waren lang verschieden. Und doch war sie nicht einsam, denn für ihre Güte und Freundlichkeit bekannt, hatte sie viele Freunde in den ärmeren Stadtvierteln. Das brachte ihr auch in härteren Zeiten treue Kundschaft und somit konnte sie sich und ihre Tochter stets über die Runden bringen, wenn sie im Leben auch auf vieles verzichten musste. Aber welche der Frauen hier musste das nicht? Sie alle, alle einfachen Leute waren der hart arbeitende Kern des Volkes von Gondor, die hier die Hauptstadt zum Funktionieren brachten. Sie, die ihre Männer und Söhne in die Kasernen und dann in den aufkommenden Krieg schickten. Immer öfter wurden dieser Zeit Truppen hinaus gesandt und immer häufiger kehrten Brüder, Söhne und Väter nicht mehr heim.

Der Vater ihrer Tochter war kein Soldat gewesen. Ob Ithilhens Vater noch lebte, wo er war und ob er noch andere Kinder hatte, wusste Olae nicht. Jassen, Sohn des Jaren war ein fahrender Händler gewesen, der Olae noch während ihrer Schwangerschaft verlassen hatte. Sie hatte ihn nie wieder gesehen. Doch nach ihm gesucht hatte sie auch nicht. Sie brauchte keinen Mann, um sich durch zu setzen. Sie war damals eine starke junge Frau gewesen und würde auch ihr Kind mit fester Hand und Liebe erziehen. So war es geschehen und nun war sie ein altes Weib mit grauem Haar und einer wilden und widerspenstigen Tochter. Ithilhen hatte sie sie genannt. Ihr Kind war seit der Geburt auf einem Auge blind. Eines war sehr hübsch, aschgrau, umringt von dichten, dunklen Wimpern. Das andere war ganz weiß, ohne Iris und Pupille, wie der Vollmond in klaren Nächten. So war sie zu ihrem Namen gekommen. Ithilhen war Sindarin und bedeutete in der gemeinen Sprache „Mondauge". Mit ihrem Geburtsnamen jedoch, konnte Ithilhen nichts verbinden und ihre Freunde, die Spieler, die Barden, die Trickser und die Kinder riefen sie bei ihrem gewählten Namen. Mondauge. Olae hatte gehofft, ihre Tochter das Schneiderhandwerk zu lehren und dann mit einem anständigen jungen Mann zu verheiraten und in ihr eigenes Leben zu schicken. Eines, das ihr mehr geben konnte, als das, was ihre alte Mutter zu bieten hatte. Doch diese Hoffnung war nicht auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen. Ithilhen erwies kein Geschick beim Nähen. Ständig waren ihre Nadelstiche falsch, ungenau oder schief. Sie stach sich in die Finger und schnitt Stoffe falsch. Sie war ein ungeduldiger Mensch, nicht geschaffen für stille Arbeiten, die nach Einsamkeit und Konzentration verlangten. Das Mädchen quengelte und sträubte sich, bis Olae es aufgegeben hatte und sie ziehen ließ. Ithilhen war wohl einfach kein kleines Mädchen der einfachen Art. Auch die jungen Männer tauchten später nicht, wie erhofft, mit Heiratsanträgen auf der Türschwelle auf. Es musste wohl an ihrem Auge gelegen haben, obwohl die alte Mutter den widerspenstigen Charakter der Tochter als Erklärung für wahrscheinlicher hielt.

Ithilhen trieb sich Tag für Tag in der Stadt herum, streunte durch Gassen, stahl so manchen Geldbeutel eines ahnungslosen Reisenden und versuchte den Stadtwachen und gefährlicheren Straßendieben aus dem Weg zu gehen. Dass dies wohl nicht immer reibungslos funktioniert hatte und sie als Mädchen von einigen Dächern gefallen war, erzählten die Schürf-und Platzwunden, die sie abends mit nach Hause brachte. Nichts desto trotz kletterte sie weiterhin auf Mauern herum, spuckte Leuten auf den Kopf, nur um sich über die Reaktionen lustig zu machen und spielte Streiche. Sie war kein Straßenkind. Sie hatte ein Heim in das sie am Abend zurückkehren konnte und eine liebevolle Mutter, die sie zwar einen Tagedieb schimpfte und den ganzen Unfug nicht gutheißen konnte, ihr aber nachts übers Haar strich und zärtlich einen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte. Doch Ithilhen hatte immer gewusst, dass es andere Kinder nicht so gut hatten wie sie. Mit diesen Kindern spielte sie und heiterte sie mit Streichen und Scherzen auf, sah sich als eine von ihnen. Als sie älter wurde, wurde sie zu einer Art Heldin für die Kinder der ärmeren Viertel. Furchtlos und tollkühn schien sie den anderen. Die allgemeine Faszination über ihre Andersartigkeit, besonders über ihr weißes Auge gefiel ihr und sie erfand haarsträubende Geschichten. Sie erzählte, sie wäre durch das Licht von Drachenfeuer erblindet oder ein Nachtwicht hätte ihr in der Dunkelheit das Augenlicht gestohlen, sie sei aber erwacht und hätte ihn vertrieben, bevor er sich auch des zweiten hatte habhaft machen können. Mit Staunen und großen Augen glaubte man ihr jedes Wort. Ithilhen genoss die Aufmerksamkeit in vollen Zügen.

Wenig später hatte sie die Freude an der Spielmannskunst entdeckt. Fahrende Spielmänner und Barden lehrten sie am Festplatz Feuerschlucken, Jonglieren und die Geheimnisse und Tricks hinter dem Glücksspiel, sie erzählten ihr Geschichten und sangen ihr Lieder und hatten Freude an dem frechen Mädchen, das niemals daran interessiert schien, ein Blatt vor dem Munde zu behalten. Ihre Lehrer wurden irgendwann alt und verschwanden. Sie musste sich ihre Fähigkeiten selbst aneignen. Über die Jahre hinweg stellte sich das für sie jedoch kaum als Hürde heraus. Sie schnappte auf, wie man Karten legte, übte sich im Messerwurf und lernte kleine Zaubertricks, wie das Verschwinden und willkürlich hinter Ohren auftauchen Lassen von Münzen. Auf dem Festplatz war sie nun mit stolzen dreiundzwanzig Jahren anerkannte und beliebte Unterhalterin der Massen. Immer einen kecken Spruch auf den Lippen und mit einem breiten Grinsen im spitzen Gesicht fiel es ihr nicht schwer, die Leute zu begeistern.

An sonnigen Tagen wie diesem spielte und unterhielt sie am Liebsten.

Demgemäß war sie zum Festplatz unterwegs gewesen, ehe der kleine Freon sie abgefangen hatte. „Freon", setzte sie an und erhob sich von dem Kübel, denn im Schatten wurde es langsam kühl. „Ich gehe jetzt zum Festplatz. Wenn du magst, kannst du mitkommen, aber du musst zusehen, dass du heim kehrst bevor es dunkel wird. Ich kann, wenn ich arbeite, nicht die ganze Zeit auf dich Acht geben und ich habe auch noch einige Dinge zu tun. Da kann ich dich kleinen Klammeraffen nicht gebrauchen." Der Junge nickte begeistert und klatschte in die Hände. „Ist gut Mondauge. Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen, versprochen. Ich mach dir keinen Ärger, aber bitte nimm mich mit!" Ithilhen lachte leise. „Na dann los. Ich habe ein paar neue Tricks auf Lager, die dir bestimmt gefallen würden." Und so machte sie sich schnellen Schrittes auf nach Norden, zur großen freien Fläche im ersten Ring der Hauptstadt.

„Machs noch einmal!" kreischte Freon begeistert und Ithilhen langte hinter sein Ohr und holte eine Münze hervor, die zuvor definitiv nicht dort gewesen war. „Wie machst du das?", verlangte der Kleine zu wissen. „Ein guter Zauberer verrät seine Geheimnisse nicht Freon." Schon wieder war ihre Hand in seinem Haar und verwüstete die nicht wirklich existente Frisur. „Dann bist du also auch ein Zauberer, Mondauge?" Erstaunt und ehrfürchtig blickte er sie an. „Sicher", kam die Antwort. „Und nachts reite ich auf einem geflügelten Pferd über die Stadt, um sie vor Drachen zu beschützen." Sie grinste breit, drehte sich um und ging federnden Schrittes davon. Freon blieb zögernd stehen, nicht sicher, wie vielen der Worte seiner großen Freundin er Glauben schenken sollte. Sie war freilich sonderbar und wundersam und es würde ihn nicht überraschen, wenn sie tatsächlich ein Zauberer wäre. Doch das Bild von Mondauge wie sie über Minas Tirith Drachen bekämpfte schien ihm dann doch aus einem Märchen gestohlen. „Komm schon, ab nach Hause", hörte er Mondauge über ihre Schulter hinweg rufen. Er lief los und hatte sie schnell wieder eingeholt.

Bei jedem Schritt, den sie tat klirrte Ithilhen leise vor sich hin, denn am Ende dieses Sonnentages waren die Taschen ihrer weiten grünen Lodenhosen gefüllt mit den Münzen der Schaulustigen. Vielleicht nicht randvoll, doch es reichte, um guten Gewissens heim zu kehren und der alten Vettel gegenüber zu treten. Deren missbilligende Blicke wurden nämlich besänftigt, wenn die Tochter ab und an von ihren Streifzügen etwas mit nach Hause brachte, wovon es sich leben ließ.

Die Sonne stand nun tief im Westen und war beinahe hinter Amon Dîn verschwunden. Der unterste Ring lag längst komplett im Schatten und da es noch immer Frühling war, wurde es ohne Sonnenschein zum Abend hin ziemlich kalt. Ithilhen zog sich ihren dunkelgrauen Umhang mit der bronzenen Schnalle fester um die Schultern, als sie begann ein wenig zu frösteln. Sie sah hinunter zu dem Jungen, der unbeschwert neben ihr her stapfte. „Es ist wirklich Zeit, dass du nach Hause kommst, Freon. Die Sonne ist fast hinter den Bergen und es wird dunkel. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass dein Vater dich wieder suchen muss, nicht wahr?" Sie hätte ihn auch persönlich bei seinen Eltern abgeliefert, doch das würde einen Umweg bedeuten, denn bevor sie selbst heimkehrte, wollte sie noch einen Besuch tätigen. Keiner Person, sondern einem besonderen Ort.

„Ich beeil mich. Bis später Mondauge!", sagte Freon und lief los, nicht ohne Ithilhen vorher noch einmal zuzuwinken und die Zunge heraus zu strecken. „Grüße Lorena und Ferenn von mit, hörst du?", rief sie ihm noch hinterher und blickte ihm so lange nach, bis sie ihn in eine der Gassen des nächsten Wohnviertels verschwinden sah. Sie sah hinauf in den Himmel. Einzelne Wolken auf dem mittlerweile graublauen Band über ihr hatten sich in ein tiefes Violett verfärbt. Mit einem Blick nach Osten konnte sie die Schwärze einer sternlosen Nacht sehen, die langsam über den Pelennor auf die Stadt zu kroch. Bei dem Anblick spürte sie einen unangenehmen Schauer ihren Rücken hinunter laufen und sie machte Anstalten, sich zügig auf den Weg zu machen. Die inneren Tore würden bald geschlossen werden. Man sah vereinzelt Menschen zur Stadtmitte eilen, um zu ihren Behausungen oder den Gasthäusern in den höheren Ringen zu gelangen, bevor die Nacht herein brach. Nach Sonnenuntergang fand das Stadttreiben hauptsächlich drinnen statt, ob in Tavernen und Gasthäusern, mit der Familie oder im Palast.

Ithilhen war in eine Art schnellen Trab verfallen und hastete durch die engen Straßen des Küferviertels. Sie wich zerbrochenen Fässern aus, die auf den Weg geschmissen worden waren und bemühte sich, nicht in unansehnliche Pfützen zu treten. Ihr Weg führte sie weiter nach Westen, vorbei an den durch Kerzenlicht erhellten Fenstern der Weinfassbauer. Viele Häuser waren aus dem gleichen weißen Stein gebaut, wie die Stadtmauern und der Palast, doch im ersten Ring waren dennoch überwiegend Holz und Lehm die Baumaterialien. Minas Tirith war ohne Zweifel eine prächtige Stadt, doch wenn man genauer hinsah, erkannte man die gleiche Armut und die gleichen Missstände und Klassenunterschiede, die überall in dieser Welt zu finden waren. Sie würde nur zu gern sehen, wie einem holden Burgfräulein einmal die Schuhe im Schlamm kleben blieben oder einer der feinen Pinkel sich hier herunter wagte und sich prügelte, dachte Ithilhen bei sich und verzog das Gesicht als hätte sie etwas Bitteres gegessen. Nichts als tiefe Abneigung empfand sie für die Obrigkeit des Landes, die es sich in ihren Schaukelstühlen und Samtkleidern bequem machte, während das Volk schwer schuftete. „Einmal möchte ich einen selbstlosen Adligen sehen", murmelte sie hämisch und bog um die Ecke in das Viertel der Lampenmacher. Sie hatte noch ein ganzes Stück zu laufen. Sie würde es wohl nicht ganz vor Einbruch der Nacht schaffen, doch je weniger Zeit sie allein in den dunklen Straßen verbringen musste, umso besser. Ihre schnellen Beine trugen sie durch drei weitere Wohnviertel, bis sie ihr Ziel endlich erreichte. Sie stand vor einer Ruine. Das verfallene Haus vor dem sie stand, war das hinterste Haus im westlichsten Punkt des ersten Ringes. Es befand sich direkt an der Mauer zum zweiten Ring und rechts an der hohen Wand des unteren Wasserreservoirs, einer Art kleinen Stausees, der vom Gebirge her gespeist wurde. Niemand kam hier her, das Haus war zu zerstört und stand zu lange leer, als dass sich jemand dafür interessierte. Sehr zur Freude Ithilhens. Sie kletterte durch die eingefallene Tür ins Innere der Ruine. Das Dach war schon längst von Wind und Regen weggetragen worden. Nur ein paar hölzerne Dachbalken waren noch vorhanden. An der Wand stand ein Holzeimer, in den von oben durch einen kleinen Riss im Gestein stetig Wasser tropfte. Ein paar alte Möbel standen noch in der ehemaligen Wohnstube. Unter anderem ein steinerner Tisch mit tiefen Rissen in der Tischplatte und mit Moos bewachsen und einen alten Hocker aus Eichenholz. Auf dem Boden hatte Ithilhen Bruchstücke der Hauswand in Formen ausgelegt. Diese Formen bildeten Begrenzungen ihres liebevoll gepflegten „Gartens". Die von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen erhellten lila Wolken warfen ihr schwaches Licht auf eine Reihe an Pflanzen, die hier ungewöhnlicher Weise wuchsen. Minas Tirith war eine Stadt aus Stein. Das einzig grüne hier waren die schönen Gärten der Häuser der Heilung und die kleine Rasenfläche am Baum des Königs. Und doch war diese alte Ruine dicht bewachsen. Ithilhen wusste nicht, wie die Planzen hießen und höchstwahrscheinlich war es alles Unkraut, doch sie pflegte es dennoch wie ein Blumenbeet. Einige der Blätter rochen gut, wenn man sie zwischen den Fingern zerrieb und einige hatten schöne kleine blaue und weiße Blüten. Ithilhen pflückte vorsichtig ein paar Blüten und Blätter ihrer liebsten Pflanzen, zog einen kleinen ledernen Beutel aus ihrer Hosentasche und verstaute ihre Schätze behutsam darin. Der Beutel wanderte zurück in die Tasche. Vorsorglich begoss sie das „Beet" noch einmal mit dem Wasser, das vom Holzeimer aufgefangen worden war, und stellte den dann wieder zurück an die Stelle, wo Wasser vom Stein über ihr tropfte. Eigentlich sollte sie nun zurück, da sie ja nun alles erledigt hatte, doch etwas hielt sie auf. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam sie plötzlich.

Ithilhen kletterte auf den steinernen Tisch und setzte sich im Schneidersitz darauf. Eine üble Vorahnung beschlich sie und es schauderte ihr. Die Sonne war inzwischen komplett verschwunden und auch die lila Wolken waren der nächtlichen Dunkelheit gewichen. Sie lauschte angespannt in die Stille hinein, konnte aber die Ursache ihres mulmigen Gefühls einfach nicht erkennen. Vermutlich war es einfach die Dunkelheit, die ihr Angst einflößte.

Doch dann erschrak sie fürchterlich, als von einer fernen Stimme ein panischer, schmerzerfüllter Schrei erklang. Hektisch sprang sie von dem Tisch und versuchte auszumachen, woher der gekommen war. Sie spitzte die Ohren, doch nichts als eine drückende Stille war zu hören. Sie überlegte panisch, wer es sein könnte, der hier ihre Hilfe benötigte. Ihre Mutter, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Freon oder seine Eltern. Aber es war eine männliche Stimme gewesen. Keine die sie kannte. Seltsam weit entfernt hatte sie geklungen und doch, als stünde jemand neben ihr und brüllte in ihr Ohr. „Vielleicht wurde wieder ein nächtlicher Wanderer von Dieben abgemurkst", murmelte sie, doch ganz überzeugt war sie nicht. Weiter sank ihr Zweifel, als nun Wind aufkam, und ihr das Tuch vom Kopf zerrte, das ein paar Meter hinter ihr zu Boden fiel. Ithilhen ging um den Tisch und bückte sich, um es zwischen den Pflanzen hervor zu holen, da erstarrte sie bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Neben dem Tuch, mit dem sie sich immer das Haar zusammen band, steckte ein langer, dicker schwarzer Pfeil in der Erde. Sie wusste mit größter Genauigkeit, dass dieser dort vorher definitiv nicht gelegen hatte. Und doch sah sie ihn vor sich. „Was wird hier gespielt?", rief sie verärgert in den Himmel hinauf, doch eine Antwort erhielt sie nicht. Die höheren Wesen, die diese Welt zusammenkleisterten mussten sich wohl einen schlechten Scherz mit ihr erlauben, denn sie war sich sicher, dass hier gerade nichts mit rechten Dingen zuging. Wer konnte ahnen, wo dieser seltsame Hilferuf herkam? Diese Welt war bestimmt nicht sein Ursprung.

Ithilhen schüttelte den Kopf und erwachte aus ihren Grübeleien. Sie nahm den gruseligen Pfeil, kletterte durch die verschüttete Eingangstür ihres Gartens hinaus auf die Straße und rannte. Sie rannte, als wäre die gesamte Stadtwache mit gezückten Schwertern hinter ihr her und wolle sie gleich hier richten. Panisch, getrieben von einer unsichtbaren Kraft lief sie, so schnell sie konnte.

Keine fünfzehn Minuten war sie vom westlichen Ende der Stadt durch drei Wohnviertel in ihr eigenes gelaufen und stand nun mit laut klopfendem Herzen und heftigem Japsen nach Luft vor der Tür des kleinen Holzhäuschens, das sie mit ihrer Mutter bewohnte. Sie schaute hinunter auf ihre rechte Hand, die die fremde Waffe noch immer fest umklammert hielt und stöhnte auf. „Warum immer ich?", nörgelte sie und trat still ein. Ihr erster Weg führte sie in das Schlafkämmerlein ihrer Mutter. Liebevoll betrachtete sie Olae, die friedlich schlummernd, regelmäßig atmend in ihrem Bett lag. Ein Stein fiel Ithilhen vom Herzen und leise, um ihr altes Mütterchen nicht zu wecken schloss sie die Türe. In der Wohnstube zündete sie eine Kerze an und stand ein wenig verloren in der Mitte des Raumes, unschlüssig, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Ithilhen konnte keinen der vielen Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf schwirrten so recht greifen. Sie fühlte sich abwesend, als würde sie von jemand anderem gelenkt werden, denn Mondauge hätte diesen Unfug mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem Schnauben längst abgetan und vermutet, dass einer der Spielmannsleute ihr einen tollen Streich spielen wollte. Doch heute Abend war etwas sehr seltsames geschehen. Etwas, dass die starke junge Frau nicht einzuordnen vermochte. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe lief sie in ihre eigene Kammer, holte einen großen Rucksack unter dem Bett hervor und zog Kleidungsstücke aus den Schubladen ihres Schrankes. Viel besaß sie nicht. Lediglich ein paar Hemden und eine zweite grüne Hose, einen Gürtel, ein altes zu kurzes Nachtgewand und wollene Unterhosen für kalte Nächte wanderten in die Tasche. Sie lief in die Küche, wickelte ein Stück Käse, einen Laib Brot, ein paar Äpfel und Nüsse und etwas Trockenfleisch in ein Geschirrtuch, verknotete dieses und legte das Päckchen zu den Kleidern in die Tasche. Dann kniete sie sich auf den Boden, grub die Fingernägel in einen Spalt im Boden und hob eine lose Diele an. Darunter waren zwei lange Messer versteckt, die sie in jüngeren Jahren aus dem Gasthaus „Zum fallenden Stein" gestohlen hatte. Sie schob die Messer in eine Schlaufe an der Rückseite ihres Rucksacks und verschloss das Loch im Boden wieder. Ein Wasserschlauch, eine Decke, zwei Feuersteine, ein Kamm und ein Stück Seife gesellten sich auch noch zum Gepäck. Ithilhen wusste nicht genau, warum sie das hier tat, doch etwas trieb sie an. Sie dachte daran, dass sie ihre Mutter unmöglich allein lassen konnte, doch das brachte sie nicht dazu, die Tasche wieder zu leeren. Im Gegenteil, sie schien entschlossener als zuvor. Sie löste ihren Mantel, schulterte den Rucksack und warf sich den Mantel erneut um die Schultern. Die Kapuze zog sie sich tief ins Gesicht. „Na wenn ich mal nicht nach den ersten fünf Meilen krepiere", murmelte sie, wenig zuversichtlich. Alles war bereit. Sie konnte allerdings nicht ohne ein Wort verschwinden. Ihre Mutter würde denken, Ithilhen wäre in irgendeiner von Minas Tiriths dunklen Gassen abgestochen worden und lag unbeachtet und verblutend in einer Ecke herum. Ithilhen überlegte, wie sie ihrer Mutter mitteilen konnte, dass es ihr gut ging, und sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte.

Sie dachte zurück an den Schrei im Garten, es schien Äonen her, da kam ihr eine Idee. Sie holte den Kräuterbeutel hervor und nahm ein paar kleine weiße Blüten heraus. Die legte sie auf ihr Bett und ordnete sie in Form einer Mondsichel an. Das sollte der Abschiedsnachricht genug sein. Mit gerunzelter Stirn und zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen ging sie in die Stube und warf einen letzten Blick auf ihr Heim. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ das Haus. Ferne Stimmen schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf und verhinderten, dass Ithilhen einen klaren Gedanken fasste. Wie von selbst setzten ihre Beine einen Schritt vor den andern und trugen sie zum Haupttor, wo sie durch eine kleinere Tür, vom Torwächter argwöhnisch beäugt, die Stadt verließ. Der Pelennor erstreckte sich weit vor ihr. Sie wandte sich nach Osten und blickte nicht zurück.


End file.
